


Confessions

by jawnlovessherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Drugs, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/pseuds/jawnlovessherlock





	Confessions

I saved him for someone else.  
I wish now that I had died.  
It could have happened countless ways. I could have just died in the fall. I could have saved John’s life, spared myself two and a half years of hunting and being hunted, in exile from everything and everyone I prize, and made my permanent exit from John’s life then. Now I have to face the rest of my life without him.  
This is what Sherlock thought as he pulled out his needle.  
Sherlock knew he had injected himself with too much. He didn't mean to but he didn't mind either. Maybe the pain would finally end. He hoped it would soon.

Someone climbing up the stairs brought him out of his thoughts. Nobody was supposed to be here. As the door swung open he tried to get out of his chair too fast and collapsed onto the floor.  
"Sherlock! Sherlock are you okay?" It was Gavin, or was it Graham, whatever his name was he didn't plan, or want him to be here. The darkness was already trying to take him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Greg,"  
Greg Lestrade looked as perplexed as he usually did, before he spotted the needle on the table and realization dawned on him.  
"No, Sherlock what did you do, you idiot!" he yelled as he fumbled for his phone. "My friend, he overdosed, please come quickly" he spoke rapidly into the phone. "Stay with me Sherlock, please stay with me".  
"Greg, Greg listen to me... I'm sorry" he spoke his last words to his friend before he felt the darkness take him. His last thoughts were of Dr. John Watson, the man who he could never have.

Meanwhile, John Watson had received a panicked call from Lestrade telling him to come to 221b at once. Panic seized the doctor as he rushed out the door. Before he knew it he had arrived at what once was his home. At the sight of paramedics outside the front door his heart nearly stopped. He took the stairs two at a time as he rushed up to the flat. Lestrade stood in the doorway pacing, his eyes puffy and red. His face, tears dried on his face.  
"John, I'm sorry... I" his voice caught in his throat. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I couldn't do anything".  
John walked as if he were in a trance as his worst fear became reality. There, on the floor was Sherlock Holmes, white as a sheet. He sank to his knees next to the body of his best friend and took his pulse. Dead. Time seemed to slow as he stared into Sherlock's ice blue eyes. Once filled with life, now empty. It seemed the whole universe would collapse, after all his was. He couldn't stop the hot tears that began to run down his face.  
"John," Greg struggled to hold back his own tears.  
"This was in his hand, it has your name on it".  
John took the small, crumpled paper and read it:  
 _I always loved you._  
The words pierced and shattered John's heart as his tears rolled off his face and onto the paper. He clung to Sherlock, the man who gave up everything for him.  
"I love you too" he whispered, even though it was too late.


End file.
